


give me a try

by brunoborrelli



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, M/M, ermm aki ruka and rua and zone and paradox are mentioned at the end but they dont explicitely appear, everyone is gay and its great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:17:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3743896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunoborrelli/pseuds/brunoborrelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>crow attempts to take a picture, jack tries to be indifferent and bruno and yusei are Really Gay</p>
            </blockquote>





	give me a try

**Author's Note:**

> erm hi this is my first yugioh fanfic and my first fanfic for a while so im sorry if im a bit rusty and if anyones ooc  
> OH YEAH this was based off a tumblr prompt  
> stuff u need to know about everyones sexuality:  
> bruno: demisexual panromantic transboy (he/him) (the trans part isnt really mentioned but whatever)  
> yusei: asexual homoromantic agender (he/him pronouns)  
> crow: pansexual/romantic genderfluid (in this fic he uses he/him)  
> jack: aroace cis man  
> placido: agender (they/them) (theyre in the fic for like a second)  
> thats it thanks please read and enjoy!!

“Hey, check out that hot guy!”

Yusei glanced at Crow, who grinned and jabbed a thumb to the left.

“You know I'm not interested in having sex.” He blandly stated, purposefully looking anywhere  _but_  at the 'hot guy' and taking a sip of his drink (Iced coffee, the best in his opinion).

“One, I wasn't saying that just for you. It could have been for Jack you know.” The tall male next to him almost choked on his coffee. “And two, who said anything about having sex?”

“It wouldn't be for Jack. And I'm still not interested.”

“C'mon Yusei!” Crow whined, looking genuinely put out. “He's super fit! His hair is blue. Blue!”

“I'm not looking.”

“Fine then. I'm just going to have to take a picture of him and show you later!”

“Crow, don't.” Jack warned, frowning slightly. Crow didn't seem to take any notice, swivelling around in his chair and reaching into his hoodie pocket for his phone.

“I'll snapchat it to you Yus, then you'll have to look at it!”

“This isn't going to end well.” Jack stated. Yusei nodded in agreement.

Crow fiddled with his phone for a second before holding it not-so-suspiciously up and snapping a picture. The phone emitted a bright flash of light and made a noise.

“Shit, flash!” Crow yelped, quickly shoving the phone into Yusei's hands.

“Wha-”

“Hey, was that you?”

Yusei looked up and saw a young man with longish blue hair and grey eyes looking at him, a confused look on his face. He was just wearing a white jacket and jeans but  _damn._ Crow was right again.

“Told you.” Jack stated. Yusei shot him a glare.

“Was it?” The man asked again.

Yusei froze. He couldn't think properly.

“I don't want to have sex with you.”

The man looked surprised. Crow started laughing, doubling over in his chair. Shit.

“Wait, I didn't mean that, I mean-”

“It's okay.” The man chuckled. “I understand. I'd have done the same.”

“I didn't take the picture.” Yusei said feebly.

“I wouldn't mind if you had. I'm Bruno by the way.” He held out a hand, and Yusei shook it, still slightly dazed.

“I'm Crow, Crow Hogan.” The redhead interrupted, snatching Bruno's hand from Yusei and shaking it himself. “This is Jack.” The blond nodded, eyes shut, refusing to hold out his hand. “And that picture-taker there is Yusei.”

“Yusei?” Bruno asked, turning to face him again. “That's a nice name.” This man was a literal angel.

“Crow, shut up. I didn't take it.” He huffed.

“Can I see?” Bruno asked, holding out his hand. Yusei handed over the phone. “Nice case.” He laughed.

“Thanks! It's mine.” Crow said proudly. He was very proud of his phone case that had wings and was adorned in stickers of birds.

“I can see that.” Bruno said good naturedly, before going silent, inspecting the picture on the screen. After a few seconds he said; “It's ok. You haven't quite gotten my best side though. Gimme a sec.” He quickly snapped a selfie, even adding a peace sign. “I'm guessing you're _'Mmm what Yusei'_?” The blue-haired man asked whilst tapping on the screen, and Yusei flushed at the stupid nickname Crow had decided to give him.

A few seconds later, Bruno handed the phone to Crow. “I gotta go.” He said, absently running a hand through his hair. “Nice meeting you!”

“Bye!” Crow waved. Jack just nodded. Bruno gave Yusei a wink and wandered back to his table, took his drink and sauntered off.

“Quick, check out his ass!” Crow whispered ‘quietly’. Jack spluttered. Yusei shook his head.

“Enough is enough Crow. Thank God he was nice.”

“Nice? Dude, the guy was an angel.” The ginger sighed dreamily. “He seemed interested in you, though. Damn, what a waste.”

“Just because I don't want to have sex doesn't mean I don't want to date anyone.”

“Asexual doesn't equal aromantic.” Jack added, taking a sip of his coffee.

“In your case it does.” Crow huffed. His eyes widened, as if suddenly remembering something. “Quick, Yus, check the snap he sent you!”

Resigning himself to his fate, as he knew Crow wouldn't stop pestering him until he did, Yusei took his phone out of his jacket pocket and unlocked it, quickly opening snapchat.

“Wait, let me see!” The ginger yelled, leaping up and knocking over his chair in his haste to get to Yusei's side. Jack sighed, but also stood up and looked over Yusei's shoulder. His hand shaking slightly, Yusei opened the snap.

Suddenly, the screen was filled with Bruno's smiling face. He was grinning happily, his whole face lit up. He was holding up a peace sign. The caption read 'hmu @ brunoisgay' with a smiling emoji following the name. Yusei quickly screenshotted the photo. The snapchat ran out of time and the screen returned to normal. There was silence.

“Oh. My. God.” Crow eventually said, staggering back to his seat and slumping in it. “If he wasn't yours I would be on that in a flash.”

“He is aesthetically pleasing.” Jack mused, also returning to his seat. “Not that the one and only Jack Atlas would ever be attracted to anyone.” He quickly added.

“Aesthetically pleasing? Really?”

Yusei was still silent, continuing to stare at the screen. Slowly, as though returning to his senses, he swiped across twice and typed 'brunoisgay' into the search bar. One result came up, and he clicked add.

Crow watched, amused. “Looks like someone's got a crush.” He sang.

“I haven't.” Yusei replied, although there was no fight in the words and there was a small smile on his face. “I'm going to the toilet.” He announced, standing up and going inside the coffee shop.

“He is so gay.” The ginger stated. Jack nodded.

* * *

 

When Yusei got to the toilet and entered a cubicle, he quickly opened up snapchat again. He paused, unsure as to how he should begin. The only selfies he had been in were ones that Crow had taken. He had never been the instigator.

Holding his phone up to his face, he smiled and tapped the button. He frowned slightly at the result, deeming it useless, and tried again. It took him about twenty tries, but he finally found one he was happy with. Yusei typed out a caption (just a simple 'Hi Bruno, it's Yusei' would suffice, he decided after much deliberation) and quickly sent the photo to Bruno before he could change his mind.

Before he could even stand up again, his phone pinged with another snapchat. Yusei opened it to find a picture of Bruno, smiling again, with the caption 'hi !!!!!!!!!!!' and a tiger emoji. He replied with another selfie (this time not taking as long to take one) and the caption 'How are you?' and a blushing smiling emoji for good measure. By the time he had returned to the table, he had another snapchat from Bruno.

This one was a picture of a man with spikey grey hair and modern clothes frowning at the camera, arms crossed over his chest. The caption read 'stuck w/ mr grumpy pants' and there was a frowny face. Bruno had scrawled 'my friend placido' in the red pen and drawn an arrow to the man. Yusei felt himself smiling as he tried to inconspicuously take a picture of Crow and Jack, who were now arguing about who was the hottest member of team Ragnarok (”It's totally Brave!” “I don't like anyone like that, but if I had to choose I would choose Dragan.”). He added the caption 'I'm still stuck here.' and sent it. Not a minute later he had a reply.

It was a video of the grey haired man. He looked completely done with life as he said the words 'Bruno is great.'. The caption was the thumbs up emoji a few times. The camera then turned to Bruno, who gave a thumbs up as Placido said in the background 'Just ask him out already, Jesus.' Bruno spluttered and blushed for a second before the video cut off.

Yusei was full on grinning now. He was about to send a reply when Crow grabbed his phone.

“Give it back.” Yusei went to stand up but Jack forced him back down.

“Yusei has a crush on you!” Crow sang, obviously filming in selfie mode. Yusei flushed a bright red.

“He's not denying it.” Jack stated, finally letting Yusei stand up. The black haired man snatched his phone back off Crow, who was giggling.

“I swear to God Crow.” He hissed, and Crow grinned wider.

“Come on, stop trying to stop the connection thats so obviously there!” He said loudly. “Feel the flow of love and rev up your relationship!”

“I hate you so much. You too Jack.” The blond cracked a small smile.

“It'll all work out.”

Suddenly, Yusei's phone pinged. It was another snapchat from Bruno. It was a video of him. The blue haired man looked nervous, and he blushed as he said “Yusei, we just met, but I really like you!” There was a high pitched snort in the background before the video cut off. The caption read 'wats ur number??' Yusei sent a selfie back with his phone number as the caption. Moments later he got a call from an unknown number.

“Hey Yusei.” Bruno's voice echoed out of the speaker. “Erm so yeah...” He trailed off.

“It's ok.” The blacked haired man said. “I like you too. I think. I don't do relationships so well...”

“Neither do I!” Bruno replied happily. “I'm not that into sex really unless I know the person really well, I hope that doesn't bother you. But I like all genders romantically.”

“I'm asexual.” Yusei blurted. Crow gave him a weird look. “I don't like sex.”

“Whoa, sweet! That's cool, I never really meet any other aces. I mean, Placido's grey, but that's about it really. It's funny because their hair is also grey, like their sexuality and romantic orientation.”

Yusei chuckled. “Jack's full on aroace, but Crow's pan in everything. He always complains that it's hard being the only one that wants to have sex in the group.”

“Stop giving away my personal information!” Jack yelled. Bruno giggled.

“Well, what do you say, Yusei?” He asked. “Will you go out with me?”

“Of course I will.”

Bruno whooped, before apologising profusely. “Sorry, I thought you wouldn't say yes for some reason. I got really nervous!” Yusei could practically feel him blushing through the phone. “But I'm glad. Thanks for saying yes.” There was some background noise, and Yusei could hear some shouting. “I'm sorry, but I have to go now.” Bruno said apologetically. “I have work, but I'll talk to you later. Call me?”

“Of course.” Yusei said, smiling slightly. “Bye Bruno.”

“Bye!” The other said happily, before hanging up. Yusei put his phone away, smiling throughout. He looked back at his friends. Crow was grinning widely, and Jack was smiling softly.

“When's the wedding?” Crow chirped.

* * *

 

 

_ **BONUS** _

_‘I’m sorry for my friends.’_

**_‘no its ok!! u havent met placido or paradox yet lol’_ **

_'They can’t be any worse than Jack and Crow.'_

**_‘are u sure?? those guys seem tame in comparison to double p’_ **

_'Double p?’_

**_'their nickname. the two of them hate it so i use it all the time’_ **

_‘I don’t really give nicknames. My friendship group is called Team 5ds, but that’s it really.’_

**_‘team 5ds?? who came up with that?’_ **

_’I did. It’s because there’s 5 of us, and we all like dragons.’_

**_‘hey, i like dragons, can i join? call it team 6ds or bruno and the 5ds!’_ **

_‘Bruno and the 5ds. I like that one.’_

**_‘(happy blushing emoji)’_ **

* * *

 

 

**_‘i hope crows not too put out that he couldnt get my sweet ass lol’_ **

_‘I don’t think so. Too busy lusting after Brave to really go after anyone else. Besides, that‘sweet ass’ is mine now.’_

**_‘OHYM GOD ILY’_ **

**_‘wow ily (i love yusei)’_ **

_‘ILB (I Love Bruno)’_

**_‘ <333333333333333333′_ **

* * *

 

 

_‘Oh my God I just got the funniest snapchat off Jack’_

**_‘omg pls send it to me?? he wont let me add him :(’_ **

_[picture sent]_

**_‘THAT IS THE FUNNIEST THING IVE SEEN ALL YEAR’_ **

**_‘”KICK YOUR RELATIONSHIP INTO OVERDRIVE”’_ **

**_‘U SHOPULD SEE ME RN IM DYING I LOVE HIS LITTLE THUMBS UP AND SMILE JESUS CHRSTI THIS IS GR9′_ **

_‘I’ll tell him that. I think he really means it you know.’_

**_‘aww bless his sweet little burning soul’_ **

_‘I think that’s his version of a blessing.’_

**_‘thats my new phone bg’_ **

**_‘do u think he’ll add me on snapchat now’_ **

**_‘i want jack atlas to give me away at the altar’_ **

**_‘let him walk you down the isle yus’_ **

_‘He is like the father of the group.’_

**_‘the king of turbo duels, the sultan of speed saying‘kick your relationship into overdrive’_ **

**_‘god i love ur friends theyre so funny can we swap’_ **

_‘I thought you loved Double p.’_

**_‘i do but theyre nothing compared to kick your relationship into overdrive’_ **

_‘You still haven’t met Aki, Rua and Ruka.’_

**_‘theres more??’_ **

_‘It is Team 5ds. The 5 is kind of the key.’_

**_‘whoa yus better turn down the sass there’_ **

**_‘but id love to meet them. when can bruno and the 5ds meet?’_ **

_‘I’ll check. We normally meet up every Saturday at mine, can you come then?’_

**_‘ofc!! anything for my beautiful datemate. ill make it a date :^) ill even bring double p and zone’_ **

_‘It’s a date :)’_

**_‘OMG U USED A SMILEY IM DYING!! ILYSM’_ **

**Author's Note:**

> i got a bit carried away with the texts WHOOPS but i love toolshipping and theres not enough of them out there so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
